ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Temna Lamant
' ------- DECEASED -------' She usually spends her time along with fellow classmates or together with the members of the Bestiary Commitee training combat and para magic, fighting of monsters to keep their numbers at bay within the Training Center. Personality She's a somewhat shy person, clumsy from time to time but steady most of the time while fighting, very honest and manages to talk to most of the other students, her shyness depends from person to person. (Temna tries her best not to show her shy side too often) She like reading a lot of books (especially if they're about different kind of fighting styles) and might get into discussions with some of the Library Commitee members from time to time. Other than that, she loves fighting monsters. Character History On a beautiful summer day in the month of June, Temna was born to the sounds of the wind softly caressing the trees outside the bedroom window. Raised by her kind mother Taiga and her father Grell along with Temna's older sister Aya, she lived peacefully in harmony on the hills of Winhill until a destined day arrived that would change everything... As the years passed and the day arrived, it was time for Temna and her sister to head out and work on the fields together with their father for this years harvest, however they didn't know at the time that a unknown group of villains nearby had planned to launch a raid upon the area near the farm where they lived. The two sisters had went out on the fields prior to work to play, and as the time passed they came by a field of flowers where they stopped by picking a bouquet together for their parents, now it was about time to head back but Temna didn't want to leave just yet so Aya let her younger sister stay while she decided to go back before her. By the time she returned, the house was engulfed in flames and outside stood the group gathered in a ring looking down at something. Aya standing before the scenery was shocked and panicked not sure what to do, she confronted the group and tears began flooding down her cheeks as she saw her parents battered corpses. Not long after... a light thud could be heard echoing as flowers was scattered all over the surface. The time went and Temna felt something wasn't right, she made her way back to their home and wouldn't stop crying as she discovered nothing but ash and flowers left at what was once her childhood home and birthplace. After these past events in her life, she decided to train to become stronger and have revenge upon those who committed these terrible crimes upon her family, so she got help from a nearby travel agency and left for Balamb Garden after having earned enough money. A year after she enrolled at the Garden, she finally managed to smile again, despite that she can still be very shy at times, and clumsy from time to time, but a very honest person who seldom lies. Relationships Bestiary Committee Theme Song thumb|300px|left Category:Students